1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transferred medium having a plate shape that can be nipped between a feed driving roller which rotates and a feed driven roller which rotates in close contact with the feed driving roller and being transferred in a secondary scan direction in response to the rotation of the feed driving roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers as an example of a recording apparatus or a liquid jetting apparatus may perform printing by ejecting ink droplets onto a label surface of an optical disk as a thin plate member such as a compact disk (CD) or a digital versatile disk (DVD). In such inset printers, the thin plate member such as an optical disk is generally set in a tray having a plate shape, is fed over a feeding path in the inkjet printers (transferred in a secondary scan direction) with the thin plate member set in the tray, and then is subjected to printing.
Here, the tray is fed in the secondary scan direction by the rotation of a feed driving roller in the state that the tray is nipped between the feed driving roller and a feed driven roller. However, when the tray is transferred in the secondary scan direction (fed) with the feed driving roller and the feed driven roller, the tray must be inserted between the feed driving roller and the feed driven roller. Since the feed driven roller is strongly pressed on the feed driving roller, there is known an inkjet printer having a means for releasing the feed driven roller from the feed driving roller by the use of a lever as a means for inserting the tray between both rollers as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-355956 (hereinafter, referred to as JP '956).
A tray in which a film having the shape of a thin sheet is attached to the front end of the tray is disclosed in Japanese Unexplained Patent Application Publication No. 200442384 (hereinafter, referred to as JP '384). Accordingly, when feeding the tray, the thin film is first inserted between the feed driving roller and the feed driven roller and the tray body is then inserted between the feed driving roller and the feed driven roller as a result. Therefore, a means for releasing the feed driven roller disclosed in JP '956 is not necessary.
In the tray disclosed kit JP '384, the means for releasing the feed driven roller is not necessary by providing a thin film at the front end of the tray. However, in the structure employing the thin film, since a process of attaching the thin film thereto is required, there are problems in that increase in cost can be caused and the thin film can be easily damaged. Specifically, when the tray is inserted into the printer, the thin film provided at the front end of the tray can be easily destroyed due to the forcible insertion of the tray into the printer.